The counterrotation propeller usually has within its support structure the mechanism for producing the counterrotation of the individual row of propeller blades. This mechanism is connected through a separate reduction gear in its own case to the engine; the result is a relatively long structure such that the propellers are spaced significantly from the engine resulting in a long power structure. The overhang of the propellers increases the torque on the engine supports and necessitates a more rugged support structure throughout the assembly. This arrangement significantly increases the overall weight of the structure and results in an unwieldy arrangement with the spacing of the propeller farther from the support structure than would be desirable.